Ce rêve était trop réel :: Oneshot
by ShiroiHoujo
Summary: Un paradis perdu au milieu de nulle part et personne ne sait comment il est arrivé là. Ses pupilles rouges comme le sang parcourent l'horizon, mais elles s'y perdent sans y trouver de repères. Pv. Uchiha Sasuke, juste après le retour de Tsunade. Sur WoN.


Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit? Un murmure, aussi léger que l'air, s'infiltre dans mes oreilles. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Je suis allongé sur quelque chose de dur, mais friable. Avec mes mains, je saisis des parcelles de ce sol mouvant. C'est du sable. Les grains dorés glissent entre mes doigts. Derrière mes paupières, je vois la lueur du soleil, soutenue. Il doit être près de son zénith. Je finis par faire le lien. Ce bruit, c'est celui des vagues qui, inlassablement, s'échouent sur les plages. Il n'y a que ça... ou presque. J'entends des cris épars, ceux de mouettes. Elles sont harassantes, elles m'énervent. J'ouvre les yeux prudemment en me levant. Je les protège de ma main, mais mes pupilles me brûlent tout de même au contact de la lumière vive. Je passe la main dans mes courts cheveux noirs. Je regarde mon short, noir également. Il est totalement sec. Je porte un T-shirt de la même couleur. Je ne me rappelle pas de m'être rendu sur une plage. Je ne me rappelle pas non plus m'être assoupi sur le sable brûlant. Il n'y a pas à dire, ma peau est chauffée à blanc, déjà pâle qu'elle est. Devant moi, j'aperçois une eau miroitante sous les rayons du soleil. Malgré le risque que ma peau se fasse cuir par l'astre diurne, j'hésite à me retourner vers... vers quelque chose qui pourrait probablement m'être totalement inconnu.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Je ne sais pas. Aucun souvenir, même pas une bribe. Je prends finalement mon courage à deux mains et déplace mon regard en retournant ma carcasse abandonnée dans ce four immense. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

À mon regard s'offrent de vertes montagnes, emmitouflées d'arbres au feuillage d'émeraude. Encore là, le mot montagne est un peu fort, il s'agit surtout de collines vertigineuses. Pas l'ombre d'un cadavre de tronc calciné, tout est brillant et vif. Au centre du paysage, alors que je m'attendais à une simple vallée avec peut-être un village au milieu, s'élève une majestueuse construction que je devine, malgré la longue distance qui la sépare de moi, énorme. Elle reflète les rayons du soleil et semble bleue, probablement faite de carreaux de verre. Je devine des bâtiments plus petits, éparpillés autour. Ils sont moins somptueux, moins imposants. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais vu de construction pareille ni de lieu semblable. On dirait un rêve. En est-ce un? Non, les sensations sont trop diverses. Déjà, les fesses posées sur le sable, je sens un fort vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux. Ça ne peut pas être un rêve, ce n'est que trop réel. Les rêves sont reconnus par leur dimension fragmentaire. Le cerveau ne s'imagine que ce qui est essentiel. Ici, je vois tout, je ressens tout. Ne reste que la probabilité que cela soit un Genjutsu. Un Genjutsu? Mais alors, je devrais me souvenir de comment je suis parvenu en ces lieux... Impossible... Je ne sais seulement pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici. C'est un mystère. Je sais cependant comment je m'appelle. Je m'appelle Uchiha Sasuke. Je suis un ninja. Possesseur du Sharingan, dernier héritier de mon clan exterminé par mon frère de sang. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que je fais ici.

Les questions se succèdent. Qu'est-ce que cet endroit? Comment suis-je arrivé ici? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Est-ce que cet endroit est dangereux?

Aucune réponse.

Je me demande, je me questionne inutilement. Personne ici ne viendra m'apporter de réponse. La raison en est simple : les lieux sont totalement déserts. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Je sais que d'ici peu de temps, la faim se fera sentir. La soif aussi, au vu de ce soleil sans merci. Je dois bouger. Peu importe ce qu'est ce lieu, je ne peux pas rester ici en attendant qu'un miracle me ramène à Konoha, n'est-ce pas? Alors je me décide à faire un mouvement. Mes pieds sont gainés de sandales de cuir noir, faites de sangles. Je ne les reconnais pas. Tout comme ces vêtements. Seules les couleurs me sont familières. Je me cherche un repère et je ne vois que cette étrange cité, au loin. À vue de nez, je dirais que je peux l'atteindre en deux heures de jogging, si je vais à vitesse raisonnable. De plus, comme c'est une forêt et, au jugé de la température, elle est probablement tropicale, je pourrai sûrement trouver des fruits à manger. Également, l'eau de mer ne sera pas potable. Là-bas, ça sera de l'eau douce. Alors je m'élance. Je me lève doucement et je marche pendant quelques minutes sur le sable blanc-doré. Le soleil tape fort, mais je m'en fiche. Il faut que je parvienne à cet endroit, histoire de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Histoire de savoir comment je peux retourner chez moi. C'est étrange. Quelque chose ne va pas là-dedans.

Rapidement, je passe sous le couvert frais des arbres tropicaux. Comme je m'en doutais, je me rend compte qu'il s'agit d'une végétation assez humide, équatoriale. Les cris des oiseaux, les cigales, les insectes, des branches qui craquent... Cet endroit ne manque pas de vie. On peut presque entendre les arbres pousser. L'atmosphère est chaude, un peu lourde, en fait. Elle m'énerve un peu, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. J'avance. Je tasse du pied les fougères sur mon chemin, je marche en regardant un peu partout autour de moi, histoire de me familiariser avec l'environnement. Rapidement, je peux me mettre à courir à un rythme régulier. J'ai un peu chaud, mais bon, ces vêtements venus de je ne sais où sont suffisamment légers pour que je ne suffoque pas. Le soleil ne passe que par de minces interstices entre les larges feuilles des arbres. C'est agréable. Il n'y a pas vraiment de vent dans le bois, il y a trop de végétation pour cela. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de progression, j'aperçois une trouée. Je réussis à passer entre deux buissons pour y parvenir. La température y grimpe instantanément parce que le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel. Je regardes dans la petite clairière. Elle fait peut-être quatre ou cinq mètres de diamètre. Il y a un monticule de rochers, dans un petit coin, et un léger ruisseau y coule avant de devenir souterrain. L'eau semble claire. Je m'approche prudemment. Enfin, je me penche au-dessus de l'eau qui gargouille calmement au fond de son lit minuscule. J'en prends un peu dans mes mains et je les porte à mes lèvres pour boire. Et soudainement, une voix s'écrie derrière moi :

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, étranger! »

Et avant même que je n'aie le temps de réagir, je sens deux mains qui me poussent fortement vers l'avant. Évidemment, étant dans une position plus que précaire, je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber. Je m'attends au choc de l'atterrissage contre le sol de pierres pour me donner une poussée et me relever. J'ai les yeux fermés hermétiquement, redoutant le contact avec l'eau vive et les petits galets, mettant les mains devant moi pour réduire la force de l'impact et rebondir. Mais il n'y a aucun impact. C'est comme de passer à travers un voile tant la matière se dérobe sous mes doigts. Et soudainement, la gravité s'inverse tandis que, à bout de souffle, j'ouvre les yeux dans un lieu noir, noir comme dans un four ou encore dans le ventre d'un monstre. Il fait chaud comme de l'autre côté. J'ai l'impression d'être passé à travers cette marre, mais d'être resté prisonnier de l'eau. Je n'arrive pas à respirer, ma poitrine est alourdie par un poids inconnu. Je lève promptement le buste, sans savoir où je suis. Est-ce que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve? Et j'ouvre les yeux. Je me redresse en haletant. Mon souffle revient dans mes poumons brûlant, enfin libérés de leur grève de l'oxygène. Comme je le pensais, je suis dans une pièce sombre. Plus exactement une chambre d'hôpital aux murs immaculés sur lesquels se reflètent les rayons d'une lune argentée. Genjutsu. Je me laisse tomber dans le lit aux draps volatiles dans un soupir. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet enfer? Les souvenirs refont un peu surface. Je me rappelle d'une chose. Non, de deux. Naruto. Et Itachi. Mais surtout des arcanes lunaires... Cette souffrance que j'avais ressentie ne me donnait qu'encore plus envie d'avoir sa peau. Je lui serai toujours inférieur tant que je n'aurai pas fait ce qu'il m'a dit, hein? Je le ferai. Un jour. Pour l'instant, c'est encore un étrange cauchemar à la signification mystérieuse qui accapare mes nuits. Je viens de sortir du coma. Cette femme, Tsunade, m'en a extrait, mais encore et toujours, le Genjutsu essaie de reprendre le dessus sur moi. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Des étoiles brillent, éparpillées dans le ciel. Je n'ai qu'une hâte; celle de quitter ce fichu village et en finir avec Naruto pour être enfin en mesure de battre mon frère.

_Note : Publié également sur_ _The Way of Naruto via Shirohime._


End file.
